


Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike has a thing for the Slayer.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mine  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15 (for the 'f' word  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike has a thing for the Slayer.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 13 for the phrase 'Mine' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

He slouched down in an old battered chair as he watched the video of one Buffy Summers fighting for her life against three vampires. 

Spike wondered how she’d do against him. He growled deep in his throat, his body practically itching to be the one trading blows with her.

Watching her fight had him hard as a rock, he didn’t know whether he wanted to kill or fuck her. An evil glint showed in his eyes. “Either way she’s going to be mine.” 

The words seemed to take on a life of their own as they echoed around the room.


End file.
